Mirrah
Mirrah refers to both the newly formed island landmass to the northwest of Ani and the country that was formed on it. Mirrah used to be joined to Ocus and Lindelt, until the Godswar broke it off and moved it deep into the west. Neither country had the resources to control much of their former land, especially considering the now significant geographical separation. The landmass then become a haven for outlaws and misfits from many different races and walks of life. Relatively lawless, the "country" is in fact a loose collection of separate territories mostly controlled by tribes of racial origin. * The Creeping Vine Tabaxi clan controls the dense forest in the southern area of the continent. Able to reproduce at the same speed as humans, the Tabaxi were able to replenish their numbers faster than the elves that grew to control most of the island. They tend to maintain their forest and stick to themselves, until their wanderlust grows great enough to warrant leaving on their own. The test of aptitude to leave involves making your own boat using wood and vines retrieved from the tree you were raised in. If this endeavor is successful, the travelling tabaxi uses this boat/raft to sail to the mainland. Oftentimes their boat becomes their most treasured possession, using treasures and money from their adventures to add to it over time. Tabaxi often end up as pirates or contracted ship captains. The pinnacle of many captains career is when they raise enough money to reinforce their ship with ironwood from Wood Elf craftsmen. The central village of the Creeping Vine clan is known as Fogedge. * After the Godswar freed the dark elves from their Dwarven captors, they fled across the sea to Mirrah, where they forged a peace agreement with the Tabaxi and Aarakocran monks in the icy north. Seeking to redefine themselves after centuries of living as underground slaves, they looked skyward, and began worship of Sifor(God of the Sun) and rebranded themselves as Sun Elves. Forming a trade hub at the new coastal city of Rosecliff, the Sun Elves primarily trade in sugar and a type of rum world renowned for the fact that it doesn't need to be aged for more than a year. It is rumored that the land is blessed by Wodea(Goddess of Plants). Though banned in most countries, a powerful hallucinogenic drug named Talon is also a source of income for the more rougish types that find a way to smuggle it into trade hubs such as Ani and Port Bliss. * The Aarakocran monks who live in the north existed there long before the Godswar, existing in quiet tranquility far from the mortal concerns of the outside world. Worshipers of Etos(God of Peace), they forsake all violence and earthly pleasures. However the drastic climate change brought on by the shift northward of the continent of Mirrah has forced them into contact with the nearby Sun Elf settlement to attain necessary supplies. The largest monastery in the north is Spineglen, where Master Oorr watches over the young monks and serves as an emissary to the outside world. Category:Country